


Quench Your Thirst

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [126]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Hey guys,” Sam turned to see her brother approaching with another little boy by his side. “You don’t mind if Charlie joins us for a while? His dad has some work to do. He won’t be long,” he added quietly, giving Sam an almost apologetic look.





	Quench Your Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Lemonade Day’ (5 May). AU.

The basketball hit the backboard with a satisfying thud before it fell through the net and Sam set her niece on the ground before the little girl turned and attempted a high-five.

“Way to go, Lucy,” she encouraged her before ruffling her hair. “Two more points for Team Carter!”

“I think you’ll find we’re all Carters.”

“Yeah,” Sam shrugged as she turned to face her brother then grinned, “but only one of us is winning.”

“You have an unfair advantage.”

“Because my niece and nephew chose to be on my team?”

“It’s three against one!”

“They’re four and seven, Mark,” Sam laughed before she threw the basketball at him. “You’re such a bad loser.”

He went to respond but something over Sam’s shoulder caught his attention and he started to wave. Sam turned but all she could see was a neighbor across the street disappear around the far side of a truck.

“Here,” Mark said as he threw the ball back to his sister. “I’ll be right back.”

She watched as he crossed the street towards his neighbor but her attention was diverted when her nephew said it was his turn to play. As Sam shouted a word of encouragement to Michael, she could feel someone watching her, but she tried to ignore the sensation as she watched her nephew successfully hit the backboard.

“Excellent job, Michael,” she smiled.

“Hey guys,” Sam turned to see her brother approaching with another little boy by his side. “You don’t mind if Charlie joins us for a while? His dad has some work to do. He won’t be long,” he added quietly, giving Sam an almost apologetic look.

She smiled away his concern at the unplanned interruption and crouched down so she was eye level with Charlie.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Charlie,” she said. “I’m Sam. I’m Michael and Lucy’s aunt.”

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am.”

Sam ducked her chin at the polite address and stood. “You want to play basketball?”

An enthusiastic nod was her answer but before she could say anything else, Mark spoke.

“I think we’re definitely going to need to even up the teams.”

“Fine,” she relented as she rolled her eyes. “Lucy is with me. Charlie and Michael go with you?”

“Deal.”

With the teams sorted, they played basketball as best they could in Mark’s driveway and with three kids under the age of seven. When Sam sank another shot into the net, she playfully punched her brother on the arm before she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

“Two points,” came a voice from behind her. “Nice!”

She turned to see a man, slightly older than her brother, standing at the end of the driveway with an appreciative smile on his face.

“Don’t encourage her, Jack,” Mark said as he gathered the ball under his arm.

Sam chose to ignore his comment and instead let her gaze return to the mysterious stranger. He was handsome in a rugged, almost devilish way, and Sam felt a stirring of something low in her belly.

_“Dad!”_

“Hey, sport,” he grinned, carefully balancing a jug in his right hand while Charlie ran towards him and collided with his legs.

“Do you want me to take that?” Mark asked gesturing towards Jack’s hand.

“Thanks,” he nodded. “It’s just lemonade. You – ah – all looked thirsty,” he responded awkwardly, running a hand across the back of his neck. “Besides,” he shrugged. “It’s the least I could do since you’ve looked after Charlie for the past hour.”

Mark took the jug but just before he turned to leave, he gestured towards his sister.

“Jack, this is my sister, Samantha. Sam – this is Jack.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jack.”

“You too, Samantha.”

She smiled at the way her name sounded on his lips but before she could focus on why that suddenly mattered so much, she turned her attention back to the kids.

“So, you’re Charlie’s dad?”

“Yeah.”

“He seems a great kid.”

“He is,” Jack confirmed proudly. “He goes to the same school as your niece and nephew.”

“Oh,” Sam said, sounding surprised. “I didn’t know –”

“Come and get it,” Mark shouted from the front door as he held a tray of glasses in the air.

As the kids abandoned all ideas of playing basketball and ran to get their drinks, Sam chuckled softly to herself, not realizing that Jack had now moved to stand beside her.

“So, are you just visiting or...”

She could feel him steal glances at her out of the corner of his eye, while he tried to act casual and keep his attention on the scene in front of them.

Trying to hide her smile, Sam shook her head. “I’m staying with Mark and the family for the summer.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

It was then he turned his head slightly to look at her and let his gaze roam over her face.

“It’s nothing,” he eventually answered. “I was just trying to figure out how much time that gives me to get to know you better.”

Sam met his eye despite the blush now evident on her face. “You seem very confident in your abilities.”

His smirk widened. “Can I get you a drink?”

He didn’t wait for an answer and Sam found her gaze involuntarily traveling lower as she watched him make his way towards the house to grab her a drink. Without warning, he turned and Sam caught the amusement in his expression as he found her checking him out.

She took a deep breath and slowly followed him, desperately trying to calm her now racing heart. She had no idea what had just happened or what she was about to get into, but as she reached for the proffered glass and her fingers brushed against his, Sam couldn’t ignore the tendril of warmth that ignited within her. She took a drink of the lemonade to try and cover her surprise but she had a sudden, sneaking suspicion that the thirst she now felt would only be quenched by the man who was studying her with fire in his eyes and a smile on his lips.


End file.
